1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for holding a trash bag open while trash is being swept into the bag. More specifically it relates to a collapsible device which may be inserted into the trash bag and then opened to provide bottom and side wall supports to keep the bag open. Still more specifically the device also provides a flap at the front thereof to facilitate the sweeping of leaves, grass clippings, etc., into the bag. Even more specifically this device may have a further support at the top thereof to further aid in keeping the bag open. Still more specifically the device is designed to be easily removed from the filled trash bag.
2. State of the Prior Art
Anyone who has raked leaves, grass clipping and other trash into a trash bag has experienced the difficulties of trying to keep the bag open while he is sweeping the trash into the bag. Various devices might have been tried to facilitate this task.
There are a number of patents describing devices for holding trash bags open in a vertical position while trash is deposited therein. These include U.S. Pat Nos.: 96,759; 447,686; 4,174,085; 4,304,378; 4,458,867; 4,623,111; and 4,869,447. However none of the devices described are designed to assist in the sweeping of trash into the bag while it is in a horizontal position.
There are two patents describing devices to assist in sweeping trash into a bag while the bag lays in a horizontal position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,888 shows a metal framework which has a base and substantially rectangular front and back loops. The bag is laid on the base and the open end of the bag is wrapped around the front loop to keep it open. There is no provision for supporting the sides of the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,292 describes a molded apparatus to be fitted into the mouth of a trash bag designed to hold the mouth of the bag open and to facilitate sweeping trash into the bag. Here again there is no means shown for supporting the sides of the bag. This means that the front of the bag will be filled first and the bag most likely will have to be lifted to make the trash fall all the way into the bag.